Drabbled by Drabbles
by CGryffindorGrimm
Summary: A short Fic of random drabbles, from Puck eating soap, to Sabrina learning how to cook. Through each adventure, we learn something new about the Grimm Family everyday.
1. Daphne the Otaku

Enjoy

Sabrina looked over her shoulder from the book she was reading (Harry Potter) to see what Daphne was doing. She was reading a book backwards. Sabrina decided to ask what it was.

"Daph, whatchya reading?" Daphne eyed her over her book.

"None of your buisness!" Daphne snapped. Daphne barely got any sleep last night, and wasn't in the mood to be polite. Well Sabrina, being Sabrina, snatched it from her fingers.

"Hey!" Daphne protested as Sabrina flipped through the pages. Daphne desperately clawed the air, trying to get her book back.

"Don't snap at me like that Daph! I'm older than you!" Sabrina

Puck, with an half-eaten apple in his hand, noticed the argument and flew up and snatched the book from Sabrina. NOw, both girls clawing at the air, Puck floated up to the ceiling and started to read.

"I was just trying to read a book!" cried Daphne. Puck looked at Daphne in disbelief.

"What is this?" Puck asked. Daphne stuck her tongue out.

"It's Manga. You read it backwards." Daphne explained. Puck stared at her. Daphne proceeded to show him how to read it.

"So, what's it about? " Daphne snorted.

"You could just read it." She negotiated. It was Sabrina's turn to snort.

"Please Daph, He wouldn't even know how." Puck's face turned red.

"Shut up, ugly" Puck bellowed. Sabrina's face turned red too, but she didn't say anything. Daphne sighed.

"Anyway, if you too are done with your daily couple fight, it's called Ouran high school host club. It's really cool! I even have the anime! Want to watch?"Sabrina shrugged and Puck just plopped down on the couch. Daphne got a disk from her room and placed it gently in the machine.

A few minutes later, Puck fell asleep and Sabrina was nodding away too, unlike Daphne. She was being absorbed into the T.V. and it's magical powers of Anime. When the first episode finished, Sabrina and Puck were both knocked out. Daphne, being Daphne, proceded to place sleeping Sabrina on Puck's chest, and leave the room the watch her anime on her mini computer.

"Daphne, have you seen Sabrina?" Red asked while walking into Daphne and Sabrina's room. Daphne had moved on to Haruhi Suzumiya, and was watching earnestly. Daphne turned and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Red, you want to Watch Haruhi Suzumiya with me?"

**Yes, I think Daphne would become an Otaku. Enjoy.**

** ~CGryffindorGrimm~**


	2. The Studio

Pinocchio walked over to Sabrina. "Hey, we have an attic, right?" Sabrina blinked.

"Yeah, it's full of a lot of junk and stuff." Pinocchio grinned.

"Thanks." He walked away with a skip in his step. Sabrina stared at him. He was handsome when he smiled. She shrugged and returned to the T.V. Meanwhile, Pinocchio walked over to Red who was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, sketching

"Hey Red, can you help me clean out the attic?" Red blinked.

"Um...why?" Red asked timidly. Pinocchio grinned grew larger.

"You see, I need a place to work on my wood work and carvings. I could split in with you, and you could use half for an art studio." Red smiled almost split her face, and her eyes got wistful.

"That would be...amazing!" She squealed and jumped from her seat. They started to head up to the attic, when Daphne stopped them on the stairs.

"Hey where are you two going?" She questioned. Pinocchio explained to her. Daphne grinned as well. "Cool. I'm game."

"Woah, what?" Pinocchio asked. Daphne shrugged.

"I need a place to write my stories. I wanna become a famous writer!" Daphne cried. Red and Pinocchio stared in disbelief. Daphne shrugged again.

"Hey, I have dreams." Pinocchio rolled his eyes, and Red giggled.

"Well then, lets roll up our sleeves and get to work" Pinocchio stated.

**I dunno, this sort of came to me while I was writing it. I think when they are older, Pinocchio will be a carpenter, Red an artist, and Daphne, a writer. Sabrina will become a cop, and Puck a dentist. Basil, I don't know that. So that's what the question of the day is gonna be!**

** Qotd: What do you think Basil will be when he's older, and explain why.**

** I sort of forgot about Pinocchio in the cover I drew for this story...**

** Pinocchio: How can you forget me?! I was a main part in the 7****th**** book!**

** Me: Yeah yeah, shut up, or no cookies for you!**

** Pinocchio:...poophead...**

** After this, Granny sold some of the junk on ebay and donated the rest. They split the attic into three. Sabrina got jealous, so she made the empty mirror a training area, and she and Puck go there from time to time. Now that I think about it, why didn't they turn the Hall of mirrors into their separate studios? Oh yeah, because most of the room s are only the size of a closet.**

** So anyway, Review!**

** ~CGryffindorGrimm~**


	3. Bacon cookies taste good

"Hey Puck" Puck looked up from the family computer. Daphne was standing in front of him.

"What up lil' Marsh mellow?" Daphne leaned over the computer.

"Have you ever been to Canada." Puck blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I suppose a long time ago. There are a few everafters there, not much though. Why?" Dpahne face showed ponderment.

"WEEEELLL, I want to now what a Canadian accent sounds like." Daphne said sheepishly. Puck's face showed confusion.

"Well, when I last when there, most of the people were British and French, so I'm not sure what they sound like now." Daphne gasped.

"THEY HAVE BRITISH ACCENTS! GRAVY!" Puck shook his head.

"Nah, its probably changed a lot since then. Let's Yahoo it." Daphne stared in disbelief. Puck stared back.

"What?" He asked. Daphne shook her head.

"Puck, poor wittle Puck. Nobody says lets Yahoo it. Google is the dominance!" She cried. Pick shrugged.

* * *

"Whatever" As they searched the web, they found hilarious results. They walked around for the rest of the day speaking with "Canadien Accents"

"Hey Daph, when's the football game coming on?" Jake asked. Daphne turned from the couch.

"Eye Doono. Why don't ye Aesk Saabreena, eh?" Daphne said. Jack blinked.

"Daphne, why are you talking like that?" Daphne grinned.

"Oohhr! So ye like me Canadian accint, eh?" She replied. Jake shook his head.

"Daphne, you do know and Red are Canadian, right?" Daphne stared.

"What?" she asked, dropping the accent. Jake shrugged.

"Yeah, the Big Bad Wolf's Canadian. He came over the Ferryport Landing on Wilhelm's boat, but from what I recall when I did some research on , he came from Canada. He never really talked like that. Sure when Red was insane, she accented on the vowels a little bit, but not exaggerated, like you are. And I hear People from Vancouver speak like New Yorkers sometimes." Daphne blinked. Jake continued. "So really, your just stereotyping. Canadians don't sound like that at all."

"Oh," Daphne replied. "Better go tell Puck that befor-" Puck stumbled into the room. A small green handprint was on his face. He face was in shock.

"I went upstairs to Red's studio to talk to her in my accent. She was finger painting. Suddently she got mad and slapped me! I never knew she had it in her..." Daphne giggled.

"Too late."

**Whew! These are more like small stories than drabbles! Heh heh, sorry all you fellow Canadians out there. I'm Canadian too, so I know how it feels like. I just think the stereotypes about us are hilarious! I had to right this! I know it's probably not true that Red and were Canadian, but who cares! Fist Bump Red!**

** Red: *Fist bumps* now do I get cookies!**

** Me:Yeah! Bacon chocolate chip cookies!**

** Red: Yum!**

** Me: Anyways, I forgot to to the I don't own Sisters Grimm. So I don't own it. All rights to Micheal Buckly. If I did own it, the last book wouldn't be so lame. I make no profit from this, except torturing the characters**

** Characters except Red: NOOOOOOOO!**

** Red: She only gives us Canadians cookies MWAHAHAHAHA!**

** So, anyway, Review!**

** ~CGryffindorGrimm~**


End file.
